


Craving Silk

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [30]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jason is growing addicted to this, he's not alone. Kon's kind of eroticKinktober 2019Day 30 Stockings, breast worship, swallowing
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502045
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Craving Silk

“I’m really into this now.” Jason hissed as he watched Kon lounge on the bed. “And is it me or are you getting more and more developed up there Kon?” Jason teased as he watched Tim’s fingers trail over Kon’s chest. “Genetics are is something going on here that I don’t know about?” He asked as he watched Tim. That got his lovers flashing him a grin that went straight to his gut. “Tim must be in heaven.” Jason whispered as his eyes roamed.

Everyone had a kink or two but in this relationship everyone seemed to have a door that kept opening to reveal more and more doors. Jason had considered himself a pretty uncomplicated man and then he wound up with Tim and Kon.

Some things he understood came up because of the job and he got that. He knew that not just him, the others got that too. it was understandable when one thought about it. It really was how things were for all of them. The league, the outsiders were a high tension group. One had to blow off steam somehow.

But the other things that this relationship pulled out of Jason was kind of different. He gently kneeled on the bed next to his lovers and ran his hand soothingly up Kon’s stockings until his fingers could hook in the garter.

It was strange but being with Kon just made Jason feel soft. Tim was different, he worked Jason up and the way he slipped into different modes could pull things out of Jason he wouldn’t let anyone else do. But Kon made Jason want to tease him, work him up and make him cry. The prettier Kon looked, the more that Jason wanted to do.

The panties had been a joke but Kon was hooked now and so was Jason. He liked to suck Kon hard until he squirmed and he liked to make Kon cum while clothed. He liked to tease Kon until the panties were soaked and he loved Kon to ride him after wards. He usually just pulled the panties to the side and kept his hands on Kon’s hips as his lover rode him. It was hot.

It was damn sexy and he knew Tim loved Kon the way that Jason did. Maybe even more in a different way. Those two had been friends until Jason came along but they had never moved past that until Jason came along and he was thankful as hell for that.

“What to do.” Tim said softly as his fingers teased Kon’s chest before he reached for Jason. “Should we see whose is bigger? I think I have an idea about that. Kon’s pretty big.” Tim mused as his fingers tweaked Kon’s nipple until Kon flushed and moaned. “But you are big too Jason.”

“And what would you want us to do you perv?” Jason asked before he pushed Tim down. He straddled him easily and rocked back until he felt Tim’s cock pressing against his ass. “You want us to kneel before you and let you fuck us? Let us rub against you?” He felt Tim’s cock throb as he watched Tim’s face change in a low flush. “Such a perv.” Jason snickered before he slid off Tim. “I’m coming back to that.”

“Maybe later.” Kon had spread himself out and the sight made Jason’s cock throb. Silk panties, those stockings and the garter. The little thing he had on for the top that covered nothing but framed and cupped perfectly. It was a dish and Jason had no real idea what he was going to eat first but he knew he was going to eat something. “Right now, how about you unwrap this?”

“Those pretty lips have some glitter on it.” Jason’s hands moved up Kon’s thighs slowly and his lover bit his lip and sighed. So teasing and so tempting. How did they get this lucky? I’m confused as to who should go where.” Jason teased before he glanced at Tim. “Any suggestions perv?”

“You know you want to flip him over.” Tim growled as he leaned over Jason. He gave a slow sigh before his hands joined Jason’s on Kon. “But after that.” He murmured as his fingers dug into Kon’s calves. “I think I know what I want.”

“You can go first.” Jason murmured as he coaxed Kon to flipping over. The stockings and garters looked so good but Kon’s ass was perfect. It called for his attention. Jason leaned down before he pressed a loud kiss to Kon’s ass. He was hungry for it and he knew he would get it. It was just how things were between them. They all knew this by now. It was just how things were.

He mouthed his way along the hemline. Just enough for Kon to tilt up and gasp. Then he hooked his fingers in the material and dove in. limited warning for Kon but it was so worth it. Kon gasped, twisted and moaned for Jason as his heat surrounded him. They would lube him up later but by god Jason would have a snack first.

X

“He was mean wasn’t he?” Tim murmured as he coaxed Kon into sitting on his lap. Jason sat back on his knees with a laugh as he watched them. “He was so mean to you baby and he only let you cum once.” Tim’s hands swept over the stockings lovingly as Kon settled in his lap. “How could he be so mean?”

“Like you aren’t going to be mean to him just now.” Jason pointed out as he watched Kon reach under himself. Tim’s smile was slow and mischievous before he hid his expression in Kon’s chest. “You bully him the most you know.”

“That’s not true.” Tim’s voice was muffled but Jason knew exactly what he did when Kon shuddered and his head rocked back. “I’m so nice, everyone says I’m nice.” He laughed a bit as his hands moved over Kon’s ass. It was a nice view the way his hand moved over the stockings before he coaxed Kon to rock down. When he moved his hands both Kon and Tim moaned.

“He must feel so wet and hot.” Jason said softly as he moved closer. “Is that it? Is that how it is Tim?” He asked softly as Tim gave a ragged groan when Kon moved. A slow rock but it had to feel good. Jason moved to stand by Kon. He stroked Kon’s hair until his lover looked at him. “Spread some glitter here.” Jason murmured.

Kon whimpered before he bent his head. The first trace of his tongue against Jason’s cock made him sigh. So wet and warm. It made his hips twitch just a bit. With the way that Kon was riding Tim, it was not as if he could focus on sucking Jason. Not at this angle anyway.

Jason had the perfect view of Tim. He watched as Kon licked the head of his cock. He watched the way Tim cupped Kon’s chest before he sucked and bit Kon’s nipples. Tim liked to do the same to him so Jason knew exactly what Kon was feeling. Just watching sent tingles down Jason’s cock from the memories.

It was almost as if he was connected to Kon in some way and wasn’t that amusing in itself? Jason groaned when Kon lapped at the head of his cock. Kitten licks around the crown but it sent fire to his gut. Kon could be so delicious and sweet.

Tim let Kon set the pace but he ran interference from time to time. His random thrusts made Kon pant over Jason’s cock. Made him let out wet gasps or even whimpers. It was delicious torture for Jason because his cock throbbed with every action.

When Kon rose up and swallowed Jason down to the root, Jason swore loudly before a groan escaped him. Kon had no gag reflex and it was easy to forget that. Right up to the time he swallowed with no warning and made use of his metahuman body.

Warm and wet. Kon’s throat made Jason swear from the warmth and the wetness. It was so tight that he had to hiss even as he fought to keep still. Tim was no help. He had Kon cupped and the way he had his head lowered told Jason just what he was doing. He could almost feel it in his own chest. His nipples were hard and lonely from the memory.

What did he want? Tim’s mouth, anyone’s mouth. He wanted to be attacked the way Kon was being attacked but that time would come soon. Jason groaned when Kon pulled off before he slurped his way back down to the root again. Messy, sloppy and loud. Kon was such a delicious tease.

“Back me baby.” Tim’s voice made Jason’s hips jerk before he registered the words. “I want to have a good look at everything.” Tim’s voice was heavy as he spoke. Ragged from lust but Jason could not throw stones. Jason was close and Tim had to be close too.

Kon pulled away only for a split second. To pull away from Jason and Tim before he backed Tim and climbed back onto his lap. Jason’s eyes moved along Kon’s legs. Those tempting stockings that he wanted wrapped around his waist sooner or later. Those legs that looked perfect wrapped up in that silk.

Then Kon’s mouth swallowed him once more and Jason’s eyes moved back to Kon’s tempting mouth. At least until Tim began to play with Kon’s nipples. They were slick from his tongue so he already had an advantage. With every tweak and twist Kon reacted. His breath hitched, his rhythm froze for a few seconds or his tongue did.

It was hot delicious fun that did things to Jason’s insides. He sank his fingers into Kon’s hair when he felt himself grow too close. He let a moan escape when he tried to pull out of Kon’s mouth. A little bit of warning for his lover but Kon’s eyes darkened as they locked on his. Jason had a moment of warning and he swore when Kon swallowed him down to the root again right before he came.

Fuck it was hot as hell to cum down Kon’s throat. The heat and warmth only made everything better. Jason’s hips jerked; the whole thing was out of his control when he emptied himself into Kon’s mouth. Kon kept him until his orgasm ended then he let Jason slip mostly free before his tongue coaxed away the remains of Jason’s cum.

“Want me suck out the rest that’s inside?” Kon’s hoarse voice shouldn’t do that. It made Jason hiss under his breath and his cock jerk hard.

“Damn.” Jason swore and then he cursed more fluently when Kon’s tongue wrapped around him. He ended up in a moment of bliss that only ended with him trembling and blowing again into Kon’s mouth. He only had a moment to register the sight of Kon’s mouth filled with cum before Kon swallowed. Hot and naughty as hell.

“Me too.” Tim hissed as his hands fell away from Kon’s body. “I can’t… fuck baby.” Tim moaned before Kon moved. It was so fast that Jason knew he used his powers. Tim’s hands sank into Kon’s hair as Kon sank his mouth on Tim’s cock moments before he came. “Damn.” Tim groaned as his eyes met Jason’s.

“Let’s see.” Jason swallowed when Kon slowly pulled off Tim. The stockings looked so good on his legs. Seeing Kon ass up face down had done things to his body again. “Show us baby.” Kon gave him a low glance before he sat back and showed them his mouth filled with cum. Fucking hot as hell. Tim and Jason swore when Kon showed off and swallowed slowly. Just for them.

“I’m hard again.” Tim laughed softly. “Fuck that was good. Come here.” He murmured. Kon dipped his head just a bit before he leaned in to nuzzle Tim before he pulled him in for a kiss. As for Jason. He leaned over to run his hands up Kon’s stockings. He was already hard; these legs were going to wrapped around him in just a bit.


End file.
